mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Realms
The Outer Realms are alternative planes of existence that are infinite, ever-changing and perpetual. It is home to inhuman spirits and other chthonic entities. One of the most notable beings originating from here is Masthamet. Realms Hazy Rooms A realm shrouded in smoke, fog and illusions. The home of a powerful entity that wishes to remain unseen by all. Darkhallow A seemly peaceful realm of of perpetual twilight, but is actually is full of dark and loathsome spirits who detest mortal kind. Masthamet's Realm A realm once ruled by Masthamet before being split among his many earthly incarnations. Netherrealm The realm created and ruled by Helaya, the Queen of the Damned. A dismal, cold and lifeless place. Dreamland The realm created and ruled by Amun-Sa, filled with manifestations of dreams and nightmares. Dregmire A vast realm of sinking swamps created and ruled by Vesnir. Iklilan The underwater realm of Saagi. Teeming multitudes of terrifying aquatic monsters haunt its depths. High Ledge The aerial realm of Ruaos dominated by fierce winds, cliffs, evil birds of prey and other airborne horrors. Aonor The realm created and ruled by Xoggan. A massive university of libraries, laboratories and other places of study. Nisyn A monster-infested realm ruled by Fadros that is inhabited by horribly mutated forms of wildlife and plants as made by Fadros' alien design. Scathing Wastes The realm created and ruled by Dreglos, with volcanic mountain regions, savannas with razor-sharp grass and briny humid deltas. Deep Burrows The realm of Ugrulgec. A vast network of burrows that span into other realms and are filled with his worm progeny. Other Realms There are countless pocket realms with drastically varying purposes. Some are the homes of certain lesser spirits. Ammunys's Prison A demi-plane created as a prison for a mortal conjurer for all eternity. Lonely Fields A small realm of rolling hills and pastures, it is utterly deserted. Lord Hethar's Plane The realm created through a dark necromatic ritual by the powerful Netherborn, Lord Hethar who feasts on the souls trapped here. Shadowmoor A gloomy realm where a fallen fairy queen and her followers were banished to after being corrupted by the Outer Realms. Keonnonet A dark, windy place filled with pinnacles and gorges, under a gray sky and constant cold air haunted by spiteful spirits of ice and frost. Blighted Plain A combination of pungent grasslands and shallow bogs of sickly vegetation ruled by a ravenous creature that was once worshipped by a cult of cannibals. Fluelag A mass of decaying intestines that is believed to be the corpse of a dead god infested with vile parasitic monstrosities. Soudor An extremely hot jungle of several layers of leafy canopies of shifting colors and poisonous fermenting pools of sour liquid. Epara A strangely verdant realm of mossy ground, massive ferns and other large flora. It is also the home of a strain of eldritch fungus that infests other organisms to incubate its spore as it rots the hosts' brains. Bleak Woods A bleak realm of barren hills, coniferous forests and ravines with a few structures and scattered signs of civilization. It was populated by tribes of humans, orcs and other races abducted to serve as prey for hunting packs of nightmarish predators and foul entities. Sea of Dried Tears A near-endless expanse of sandy dunes seeded with the ruins of deserted cities. Home to giant demonic scorpions and other fiendish creatures. Crade A devastated dimension eternally dark and inhabited by living shadows. Rasping Hives A maze of vermin-infested tunnels full of six-legged insectoid beasts and their hungry flesh-eating larva. Arritall Home of the immortal sorceress Arr and her many familiars and undead minions. Setturune Formerly the realm of of now forgotten god, it become merged with the Outer Realms quickly being overrun with hideous monsters and creatures.Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Geography